


the man who stole a leopard

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Abstract, Dark, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, M/M, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: The thrill of the hunt is never truly over.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	the man who stole a leopard

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching A Diamond in the Mind and the song inspired me. it’s so dark and poetic, calling my name and begging me to write about it. and of course, when Duran inspiration calls, i answer.
> 
> written from Simon’s perspective, John is ‘the leopard’ i’m referring to.

It takes everything he has not to run his hand down the shirt, to tear it off his body; animalistic instinct overpowering his every sense. He is imprisoned by it, captivated by the mere suggestion of holding him captive.

Leopard print. It’s just like him.

He longs to grip him, take him, hold him. He longs to devour him and have everyone see. It’s supposed to be the other way around. _He_ is supposed to be afraid, careful footfalls as he tries not to disturb the beautiful creature. But he is right here, standing before him.

His haunting eyes lock with his own. He has failed, and failed fantastically. Not afraid, intrigued. Obsessed. Intoxicated.

The animal printed shirt seems to become part of him. They’re alone, suddenly. It is the beginning of the end he wanted so very badly. He is being preyed on, accepting it with open, greedy palms. Accepting him.

The leopard pounces.

They devour each other, trading their sins. The hunt took years of tracking and circling, and now is the time. He has him tamed. He has him where he wants him, curled around his finger.

Secrets are swapped, gasping breaths leaving behind unspoken words. Sheets become stained behind a locked door; one prisoner becomes two. He doesn’t mind. The leopard is his. He stretches across the bed, begging to be claimed.

He pounces on the leopard.

He handles him with care, exotic skin on show. All else fades from his mind. No one knocks anymore, no one calls. But the leopard is his. He is all he needs. He is everything.

After adding more stains to the sheets, he pleads for him not to spill his secret. He tightens the lock on his metaphorical cage, holding himself captive with his captive. The sun won’t go away. He needs the dark. He needs to stay with him forever like this.

The shirt is ripped, his obsession taking control. He feels himself falling apart with the cloth.

The leopard chases his bitter darkness away; he watches him as he sleeps, eyes adjusting to the midnight static. _Don’t spill my secret, don’t spill my secret_ : he sings, tearing the fabric off his body. He got what he wanted.

But the thrill of the hunt is never truly over.


End file.
